bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Zone
The Red Zone is the first world in Bomberman Land 3. The location hosts a number of different mini-games, which award the player with Zone Pieces. The zone is split up into five smaller areas. Locations of Zone Pieces 4. Red Zone Pieces ------------------ Red Piece-01: “–‚½‚Á‚Ä‚‚¾‚¯‚ëI Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: Cross the bridge and enter the elevator there underground. Once down there, dash and break down two cracked walls. Talk to the girl and grab the piece from the piece machine. Red Piece-02: ƒV[ƒ\Location: “”‘ä•t‹ß (Lighthouse Area) Directions: Enter the elevator here and play the game here. You have to cross the see-saw, press the button on the other side, and then return back across the see-saw and talk to the guy again. Red Piece-03: ‚È‚í‚Æ‚Ñ Location: •¬…Lê (Water Fountain Plaza) Directions: Clear attraction ‚È‚í’µ‚Ñ (Nawatobi). Red Piece-04: ƒEƒHƒ“ƒeƒbƒh Location: ƒŒƒbƒhƒ(Red Zone) Directions: Go to the information booth and participate in the ƒEƒHƒ“ƒeƒbƒh (Wanted) competition. You are trying to find a witch called ƒ_[ƒNƒEƒBƒbƒ` (Dark Witch). To find her, go to the path which leads you to the hotel, and facing the hotel gate, go to the left side of it. There should be a girl there. Talk to her, and you will have to option to ask her something, say ‚Ü‚¶‚å and you will get the piece. Red Piece-05: ‚©‚½‚Þ‚¯–À˜H Location: •¬…Lê (Water Fountain Plaza) Directions: Clear attraction ‚©‚½‚Þ‚«–À˜H (Katamuki Meiro). There is a line here at first, but when the line disappears and you get a mail, you can get the piece. Red Piece-06: ‚Ð‚Â‚¶‚â`‚¢ Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Ð‚Â‚¶‚â`‚¢ (Hitsujiya~i). Red Piece-07: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒLƒƒƒbƒ`ƒƒ[ Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX (Casino House) Directions: Inside the casino, play the ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒLƒƒƒbƒ`ƒƒ[ (Bomber Catcher), grab the yellow ball to get the piece. Red-Piece 08: ƒLƒƒƒmƒ“ƒ{[ƒ‹ Location: “”‘ä•t‹ß (Lighthouse Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒLƒƒƒmƒ“ƒ{[ƒ‹ (Cannon Ball). Red Piece-09: ‚¹‚Ü‚¹‚ÜƒEƒH[ƒN Location: •l•Ó (Beach) Directions: Clear attraction in the cave ‚¹‚Ü‚¹‚ÜƒEƒH[ƒN (Sema Sema Work). Red Piece-10: ƒXƒP[ƒgƒ{[ƒh Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒXƒP[ƒgƒ{[ƒh (Skateboard). Red Piece-11: ‚³‚ñ‚·‚¤‹³Žº Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Restaurant Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚³‚ñ‚·‚¤‹³Žº (San Suu Toshokan). Red Piece-12: ƒtƒ‰ƒCƒgƒAƒhƒxƒ“ƒ`ƒƒ[ Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: Clear Flight Adventure, press Circle, X, Square, Triangle, Circle to clear. Red Piece-13: WELCOMEƒs[ƒX Location: ƒzƒeƒ‹ (Hotel) Directions: When you first start the game, and you are in your room, it's on your bed. Red Piece-14: ƒRƒ“ƒeƒi‚ð‰Ÿ‚¹I Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Restaurant Area) Directions: Cross the pedestrian bridge and enter the elevator there underground. Once down there, dash and break down one cracked wall. Enter the door there, to appear in the middle area of the Restaurant area. Here, push the container to one side, and take the piece from the piece machine that appears. Red Piece-15: ƒoƒXƒPƒbƒg Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Restaurant Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒoƒXƒPƒbƒg (Basket). Red Piece-16: ‚Ç‚±‚É“ü‚Á‚Ä‚é‚ÌH Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: Cross the bridge and enter the elevator there underground. Once down there, dash and break down two cracked walls. Play the game there, guessing the correct treasure chests until the end to get the piece from the piece machine. Red Piece-17: “´ŒA’TŒŸ Location: •l•Ó (Beach) Directions: On the right side of the beach, there is a cave. But to enter the cave you need a torch. To get a torch, you can buy one from the item shop in red zone. Enter the cave, and get the piece from a piece machine. Red Piece-18: ƒXƒ[ƒCƒ“ƒO Location: “”‘ä•t‹ß (Lighthouse Area) Directions: Here, go behind the lighthouse to pick up a baseball. Then go towards the target opposite the lighthouse and press circle to throw the ball at the target and get the piece. Red Piece-19: ƒs[ƒXƒtƒ‰ƒ[ Location: ƒzƒeƒ‹ (Hotel) Directions: Go to Green Zone, and fill the watering can with water from the lake there. Go to your room (201), and pour water on the planter there. Exit the hotel, walk around, and then re-enter the hotel, and back to your room. If the flower in the planter has bloomed, press circle and grab the piece that emerges from the flower petals. Red Piece-20: ƒ‰ƒCƒh‘S‚¹‚¢‚Í Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Complete the Ride Attraction Card. Go on every ride, get every stamp. Come back to the Red Zone Information Center and claim your piece. (You'll get a mail when you can get the piece after you finished the card) Red Piece-21: ‚Í‚¶‚ß‚Ä‚Ìƒs[ƒXƒ}ƒV[ƒ“ Location: •¬…Lê (Water Fountain Plaza) Directions: The piece machine in front of the fountain. Red Piece-22: ƒXƒl[ƒNƒJƒ‚ƒ“ Location: ƒŒƒXƒgƒ‰ƒ“•t‹ß (Restaurant Area) Directions: At the tent there, play the snake game and claim the piece. Red Piece-23: ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}—Ž‚Æ‚µ Location: •¬…Lê (Water Fountain Plaza) Directions: Clear attraction ƒ_ƒ‹ƒ}—Ž‚Æ‚µ (Daruma Otoshi). Red Piece-24: ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘°‚ð–K‚Ë‚Ä Location: •à“¹‹´•t‹ß (Pedestrian Bridge Area) Directions: 1. Red zone - Pedestrian bridge, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° (the guy in black) and get the ƒxƒŒ[–X. 2. Blue zone - Go to the fishing area, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ‚Â‚èƒ{ƒ“–XŽq. 3. Green zone - Inside the samurai attraction house, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ‚¿‚å‚ñ‚Ü‚°. 4. Yellow zone - Western area, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ƒJ[ƒ{[ƒCƒnƒbƒg. 5. Hotel - 1st floor, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ƒxƒ‹ƒ{[ƒC–X. 6. Red zone - next to the bomber house, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ƒAƒtƒƒJƒcƒ‰. 7. White zone - Bomber tower 3rd floor, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° and get the ƒwƒbƒhƒtƒHƒ“. 8. Red zone - Pedestrian bridge, talk to ƒNƒƒVƒ‡ƒE‘° (same guy as the first guy) and get the piece. Red Piece-25: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX (Bomber House) Directions: Kill all the enemies. Areas *Lighthouse Area *Pedestrian Bridge Area *Restaurant Area *Water Fountain Plaza *Beach [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman Land 3